Kit Kats and Portia Savage on Valentine's Day
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: How are the Kit Kat's and Portia Savage like on Valentine's Day? Well today we will take a look at how the Love-Filled holiday is like for them. (The Kit Kat's and Portia Savage belong to msitubeatz. She deserves about 75% of credit as she helped as I was thinking of this story but also helped pinch in ideas and how the scenes should be. HUGE thanks and love and luck to her!)


A question no one ever asks on the day of love and full of hearts. How do the Kit Kat's and Portia Savage celebrate Valentine's Day? Well they do show their love for their parents back at home, but at school it's very different. Here we look at the life of each of the young ones and how they deal with the special love filled day.

First off would be Amare. Sitting at his desk and having his box of crayons opened as he starts to draw and write on colorful set of cards he is making. Now Amare doesn't look for love. He gave out cards to all of his siblings and classmates and even Portia one. When some girls go to ask him out, he kindly declines them but tries to keep their spirits up. Saying they will get to have a Valentine. He always wants people to be happy, mostly his father as he gets more chocolate and candy hearts from the school than anyone else as he puts them in the cards. Nick will be drowning in cards from his son soon enough.

Andre loves the holiday only for the sweet treats. Of course the sweet treats would mean he can't be grabbing others candies at school. So he would be doing a small contest. The contest being where many girls would circle around him with the being a different kind of mammal. From Cheetah cubs to Otter pups to even Polar Bear cubs. He was a very good looking kit so he ain't surprised by it at all. He holds the contest being that whoever gives him the most sweets will be his Valentine. In seconds he was getting showered with candy. Today was his very lucky day.

Now Alicia was rare to get a Valentine. Not because of her looks, many of the boys do fall for her. The roughness and tons of energy that she has in her was what made the boys worry. A lucky boy would walk over to her and having a rose and a small heart chocolate. Of course she would smile and take them and do a playful punch. The punch hurting from her sheer strength of only using 1% of her powers. Well, at least in the boys mind as he ran off from fear and from the hurting of his arm. Alicia yells out her sorry while eating the chocolate heart.

Aubrey always gets the boys attention. She was stunning looking and every boy felt their hearts beating out of their chest. Even the wolf pups wanted to howl from how good she looked. Instead all they get is her sleeping while laying her head on a magazine with her snoring and lightly drooling. The boys had bouquets and cards and candy hearts for her as they waited for her to wake up. Only thing they could do was wait until a sound got them all to look in one direction for a second before they look back to see their angel looking kit was gone. They all shudder in fear of where she went and how quiet she was.

Portia gets little to none of anyone in school asking her out. She didn't mind it at the slightest though. Her cousins getting to love the holiday was what made her smile. Although, there is one tiny thing I forgot to mention. Next to her was a smart and good hearted mongoose pup boy named Rikki. He was always being a sweet and kind mammal to her and the Kit Kats. He was tough and always protecting Portia from any mean mammals making fun of her, even protecting her cousins from any bullies as well. Portia would never admit it, but she wouldn't mind having him as his Valentine. She could feel herself faint from him being there, yet she has no idea why or how. She blames the LoveBug.

As for the parents there is no intro for it. Jack Savage and Skye would always give each other gifts while causing them to try to one-up each other to show they love their spouse the most. The same can be said for Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Love can make mammals do crazy things. Thankfully the kits and Portia are just young and are not ready for relationships. Yet when they are grown, they could see if the doors to love will be open for them. All they got to do is wait for the right moment.


End file.
